


Will You?

by untitledstigma



Category: One Direction (Band), fluff - Fandom, ziam - Fandom, ziam fluff - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untitledstigma/pseuds/untitledstigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam doesn't think he's nervous, but really he is. Zayn doesn't know what's going on. Everything works out in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You?

Liams sitting at the edge of his and Zayns bed gently holding the small velvet box in his hands, his knee bouncing up and down slightly.

Liams not nervous.

Liams ready, he's not nervous at all.

Who is he kidding? He's nervous as hell. He's about to _propose_. It's a weird thing to say. But he's gonna do it and hopefully not get rejected.

He hears the opening of the front door and quickly runs to his boxer drawer and shoves the ring into the mess.

"Hey Li, I'm home" Zayn yells from the front of the house, and Liam can here the sound of Zayn dropping his keys on the coffee table and walking down the hall to their room.

"Hey angel," Liam says meeting Zayn half way in the hall and wrapping his arms around his waist, kissing him.

"Mmm, get dressed" Liam says against his lips, Zayn leans back up a bit, still wrapped in Liams arms, smiling.

"What?" Zayn laughs out, grabbing Liam's hands and pulling him towards the bed room. "What for?"

Liam lets Zayn pull him, "I can't take my boyfriend out for a nice dinner?" He pouts, falling onto the bed, Zayn falling on top of him with an 'oof.'

"Nah, It's just that you never do," Zayn laughs and get's off of Liam going to his boxer drawer.

"Zayn!" He yells out of panic, Zayn jumps and turns around to Liam, "Oh my god, what?" and Liam can't think quick enough and says "I miss you, come back" and Zayn does, He walks over to Liam and straddles his lap, leaning down to kiss him, long but soft. Liams hands go to Zayns ass and he squeezes gently. Zayn smiles into the kiss, "I thought you wanted me to get dressed not undressed" and Liam smirks, "Well you have to take a shower don't you, let's finish this in there." so Zayn climbs off of Liam and walks to the bathroom door, slipping of his shirt in the process and throwing it at Liam. "C'mon, _big boy_ " and Zayn giggles at the stupid name and goes into the bathroom, Liam following right behind.

"Right behind you babe"

* * *

Liam got out before Zayn so he could get the ring box. He gets dressed, does his hair, and as soon as he slips the ring into his inner jacket pocket Zayn walks out of the steamy bathroom, hair wet, towel draped loosely around his waist. "What?" Zayn says, smiling at Liam

"You're perfect," Liam blurts out and he doesn't regret it becasue it's true. Zayn is perfect. He's pure perfection. He's a work of art. But the best part is that he's _Liam's_ work of art.

Zayn blushes and walks past Liam to the drawer of clothes, he looks at how Liam is dressed, in a full black suit and a bow-tie, and looks back into the drawer saying "So we're going somewhere _fancy_ , eh?" looking back at Liam for a second.

"Yeah sweetheart, wear that suit I love," He whispers the last part in Zayns ear and he shivers.

Minutes later, Zayn is dressed and his hair is pushed back with one strand falling loose and Liam loves it.

"Ready?" Liam says reaching his hand out for Zayn to grab and he does, while saying "Ready."

Liam opens the door for Zayn and he walks out, He locks the door to the house and unlocks his car door. He jogs a little to get to the car before Zayn and opens the passenger door for him to get in. Zayn blushes and laughs, "You're such a goof" He says sitting in the car. Liam leans in to peck his cheek then says, "But i'm _your_ goof" then shuts his door.

Liam get's into the drivers side and turns on the car, putting it in reverse he turns around to pull out of the drive way. Once they were out, Liam put the car in drive, and went on to their destination.

Half way there Zayn says, "You know, it turns me on when you drive," he smirks toward Liam.

"Really, How so?" Liam doesn't look at Zayn, he keeps his focus on the road. "I don't know, I guess it's just the way you grip the steering wheel with one hand, it reminds me of the way you grip my hips when you drive into me" Zayn reaches for Liam's right hand that's currently on Zayns thigh and intertwines them.

"Quite a play on words there honey, very clever," Liam smiles, and Zayn reaches his body over and kisses his cheek.

"I love you" He says, once back in his seat. They reach a red light.

Liam kisses the hand Zayn has intertwined with his and says, "I love you too babe, so much" against it.

Then the light goes green again.

* * *

Once at the restaurant, Liam parks the car close because he know's Zayn doesn't like to walk. So, they walk towards the restaurant, Liam's arm around Zayns waist, gripping slightly because he's getting nervous and Zayn can sense it.

"You okay babe?" Zayn says, looking up at Liam in worry. Liam rubbs Zayns waist and smiles down at him, "Yeah, i'm fine"

They get inside and the line isn't that long, so they stand, and have small talk. Mostly with Zayn just rambling on about his day today or how he went shopping and ran into some fans and Liam is just staring at him and nodding.

They finally get to the front and the guys says, "Name please"

"Payne, Liam Payne"

"Ah, okay. Follow me please," and the guy leads them to a table in the middle of the restaurant.

They sit and Liam is nervous as hell now, he can't even think about what to eat, so he lets Zayn order and just orders the same. He asks the waited for their finest wine and they bring it a little while later.

"So what's the special annoucement?" and Liam nearly spits out him wine, "Wh-What? What makes you think that"  
Zayn just laughs a bit "C'mon Liam, fancy restaurant, _fine wine_ , what? Did you write a new hit single?" and Liam just laughs it off, hoping this conversation will fade, and it does.

After they've eaten, Liam knows it's time.

He reaches across the table and grabs one of Zayn's hands and he looks up and smiles and Liam.

Liam starts his speech that he's rehearsed in the mirror about a million times, "Where do I begin? We've been together for 4 years and we're still going strong. I can't imagine growing old with anyone else, nor do I want to. I know my life will never be complete without you beside me to share it. When I think about you, I know that no one else will ever hold my heart the way you do. I promise you, no one will work harder to make you happy or cherish you more than me. When I met you, I knew I'd met my match. It was only a matter of time until we arrived at this moment. How it turns out is all in your hands. Now, Zayn Javadd Malik," _Here goes nothing_  Liam thinks and gets up from his chair, pulling out the ring from his pocket and getting down on one knee, popping open the small velvet case to reveal the ring.

"Will you marry me?" it's quiet and everyone is staring at them now. Zayn has a hand over his mouth and is just plain speechless, "This is the part where you say yes, hopefully" Liam laughs awkwardly.

"Yes! Oh my god yes!" Zayn jumps to his knees and hugs Liam right there and he starts to cry. They both get up and Liam kisses him, wiping away his tears afterward. Liam then slips the ring on Zayns finger and he just hugs Liam hard again, flooding him with kisses. Kissing his cheek, his ear, every place on his face he could reach and says "I love you, you've just made me the happiest man on the planet."

Zayn steps back and admires the ring and starts to cry again, Liam hugs him this time and he just notices now how people are clapping for them.

He kisses the top of Zayns head and says, "Ready to go baby?"

"Yeah," Zayn sniffles "Yeah i am"

Liam pays the bill and the waiter says a small congrats.

They go into LIams car and Zayn immediately intertwines there fingers.

"Liam?" Zayn asks

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"We're getting married"

"Yeah, yeah we are." And Liam smiles at that because the best part of the night was when

Zayn said _yes_.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to comment prompts guys, smut or fluff, it doesn't matter. I need ideas anyways, go ahead. :)


End file.
